


pretty things burn

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer is dragging her victim through the woods when she hears a woman laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty things burn

Jennifer is dragging her victim through the woods when she hears a woman laughing. 

Knife in hand, she follows the sound until the woman is in sight. Jennifer can see a figure lying at her feet, body burned beyond recognition. 

“Interesting method,” Jennifer says. “Pyromaniac?” 

The woman turns to her and smirks. “I like to watch pretty things burn.” 

Jennifer feels her stomach tighten as the woman checks her out. Whether it’s with fear or excitement, she can’t be sure. 

She holds her knife tight in her fist as the woman walks over to her, stopping when she’s close enough to touch. 

“You’re very pretty,” the woman murmurs, eyes locked on hers as she traces a hand down her face, resting on Jennifer’s collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
